The Sun and The Fox
by Meli2cm
Summary: Risu was the last of Amaterasu clan that have a strange yet mysterious life bloodline limit. The third hokage found her and brought her to Konoha. Living with her new silver haired guardian and adapting to new life while trying to get as many friends as she could... And maybe trying to find out who were behind the assault of her clan... NarutoxOC My first story... RnR please...
1. Intro

OC Profile:

Risu Amaterasu

First Name : Risu

Last Name : AMATERASU

Age : 10 y.o.

Look : Mid-long maroon hair, jade green eyes, white skin. A little short for girl in her age . Normal weight.

Like : sweet thing(food, accessory, clothes ,etc.) , books, drawing, singing, dog, her friends

Dislike : bitter thing( especially medicine), bully, test, cat, thunder, darkness, anything that contains dark, black, and scary

Ability : She could heal anything or make anything grow (she didns because her blood line limit, ,the resource of life that change her chakra into some energy that could activate the cell inside of the body to regenerate itself. Not just her chakra, her blood also have the same effect. This fact about her ability was a top-secret, because so many people was trying to get control of her power making her rarely to use it except in a very critical moment.

Family background : Her whole clan has been murdered when she was 10 years old. The reasons on the assault was still unknown. Although she was sad, but she didn

She was the last of her clan. She was the last of the Sun, the last of the Amaterasu Clan that was a mystery of other Clans. She was founded and brought to Konoha where she lived with the lone silver wolf.

He was the troublemaker. Hated by all the villager without him knowing the reason. He was alone. He just wanted to feel the warm of people. He just want to be accepted.

And the two met.

The number one troublemaker of Konoha, the fox boy, Naruto Uzumaki and the daughter of Sun, Risu Amaterasu. And their meeting was just a little piece of bigger fate that await the two of them.

A.N : My first time to publish in ^^

By the way if anyone of you have wattpad plis add me in meli2cm

P.S. : I also write this story in wattpad^^


	2. Prologue : The Sun and The Wolf

_The sun hidden village_

**Risu P.o.V**

"Mom… What's happening?" I asked. I was scared, so I gripped my mom hand tightly. "Where is Dad and Taiyo nii-chan?"

My Mom didn't answered my question, instead she shoved my under the wooden floor where I used to hide. I could sense my Mom chakra on the wooden floor disguising my presence and chakra.

"Don't come out from this place… Don't make any sound, Risu dear… Don't go out until it was saved enough… I love you…"I heard my Mom sound and a soft sobbing. I wanted to open the wooden floor, but I heard my Mom's foot step getting away. So, I decided to sit there. It was so dark and cold and I could hear many scary sounds. From the sound of intertwining metal to a high pitch screaming sound.

It was a long and scary night. I hugged both of my leg tightly, I cried in silent. I knew that something bad was happening, but I could do nothing. I fell asleep and had the worst nightmare ever.

The sun ray slipped from the wood floor hole waking me up from my slumber. It was too silent despite the chaotic situation yesterday night. I thought it had been saved enough to go out from my hideout. My eye get stung with the sun brightly shone in the sky. Some strange smell filled up my nose. And I almost thrown up at the spot. I saw so many blood and also body everywhere. At first I thought they were just sleeping, but they didn't move at all. I started to get panicked. Where was my Mom and Dad and Nii-chan?

"Mom? Dad? Taiyo nii-chan?" I called desperately. Then I heard a familiar jingled. My big brother necklace?!

I ran as fast as my short little leg could.

"Nii-chan! Taiyo ni—"

I couldn't believe what I see. In front of me, on the floor laid 3 immobile body.

My Mom's.

My Dad's.

My Nii-chan's.

I tried my Life jutsu. But it was useless.

"_We can heal anything dear… But we can do anything to the death…_" my Dad's word suddenly rang in my head.

I cried with all my might. I lost my family, all my friends, all people in my village. I didn't know how long I have cried. Until I heard a light foot step. I stood up to my defensive position. Without any weapon on my hand, I doubt I could be seen as a threat. That person stood in front of me, he had silver hair and wore a funny animal mask. At first, he just stared at me and I glared at him.

" Hi, little girl… What's your name? "he said cheerfully, but I could sense that he didn't let his guard down at all neither was I. I didn't answer him, then an old man in some white and red uniform and hat with fire symbol on it came.

"Now, now, Kakashi… You're making her scared. Why don't you remove your mask first?" the old man said.

The silver haired man, was his name Kakashi? , bowed then removed his mask. With his mask removed, I still could only see 1/3 of his face, from her nose to his chin was all covered up with another dark blue mask. He then did a closed eye smile that I replied with a pout.

"So, what should we do with this only surviving child, Lord Hokage?"Kakashi asked. I got another shocked with his statement.

I was the only survival.

"What do you mean?" they get a little surprised when I suddenly questioned them after refusing to say anything before.

Kakashi was about to answer my question, but got cut by the old man.

"Let me explain this, Kakashi… You can check the situation. If you find anything unusual report it to me…"with that the Kakashi guy vanished.

" But first, can I know your name?"

I hesitated, but I think I could believe this old man.

"Risu. Amaterasu Risu… I'm 10"

He then gave me a weak smile. "So you are the youngest children of Hanabi and Himawari then…"

I nodded. He knew my parents.

"Listen Risu… Your entire clan has been murdered by a group of people still unknown to us. I think they are aiming for your clan blood line limit. The life jutsu."

I listened to his explanation without saying anything. I was sad, I was angry. But, I knew, my family wouldn't be happy even if I tried to avenge them.

" So, little Risu, do you want to live in Konoha?" the old man question wake me from my deep thought.

"Konoha?"

He nodded. "Since you can't live here anymore, do you want to live in Konoha? I can help you to get a shelter there…"

"Really?"

Again he nodded. " I am Sarutobi, the 3rd Hokage…" he introduced himself.

"Could I call you grandpa?" I asked.

He chuckled lightly. "Sure… Now that Kakashi has finished, lets head back to the village."

I didn't realize that the silver haired guy had been standing behind me. He grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder. At first I struggled, but then I let him pick me up on his shoulder. Maybe I was too tired, so I just fell asleep and again I saw that nightmare. The nightmare of that night, when all of the precious person in my life got killed.

**A.N. : The first chapter… Please excuse me for any grammar mistake… I am just an amateur at writing… RnR please… I need to know what I lack so I can write better next time…^^**

**-M**


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : My New Home and a Bi-polar Guardian**

_The Leaf hidden village_

**Risu P.o.V**

"Hey, Kid… Wake up… Wake up!" I felt a gentle poke on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and saw entirely different scenery than the usual one I see. The nature landscape was almost the same but not with the building. In my village most of the building was mend with the nature, but here they made their own building with brick and wood.

Kakashi showed me around the village. I couldn't find Grandpa anywhere. Maybe he had come back to his office. Being a hokage must mean being a busy body.

"Wow…" I couldn't hide my feeling of awesomeness to the village architecture especially the big red building with the fire symbol, I assumed it was the hokage office, and also the sculpture of some people face on the cliff.

"Who is that?" I asked pointing at the face on the cliff.

"That's the Hokages…" He pointed the most left one. " That's the first who founded the village, the one beside him was the second Hokage."

"That's Grandpa's face? The 3rd Hokage?"

He was surprised by my fast understanding. "Yes.. And beside him was the best Hokage, the fourth Hokage…"

"If there is the fourth Hokage, why is Grandpa the one in charge?" I asked another question.

His eyes shifted to my eyes. "He died… A heroic one…" Kakashi said softly. I gently rubbed his shoulder that make me get a really surprised expression from Kakashi.

"Eh… Thanks?" he said uncomfortably.

I smiled. The first one since the tragedy that befallen my family and clan. "You're welcome, Kakashi-san…"

**Kakashi P.o.V**

This Amaterasu girl was a really strange one or maybe I was the one that didn't used to kid. She rubbed my shoulder trying to cheer me up, something that I would never think a kid would capable to do. And she did it. It surprised me.

"Eh… Thanks?" I said still confused with this maroon haired girl.

And she smiled. A very sweet one. I couldn't help but feel warm inside, a feeling I have never felt since they gone.

"You're welcome, Kakashi-san…"

I tried not to look her in her eyes. I think, if I looked there, her jade green eyes would be able to see trough me and I really didn't want that to happen.

"Let's go to Hokage office, Kid…" I walked but realized that she didn't follow my lead.

"Hey, Kid… Come on…"

"I have a name… It's Risu not 'Kid' " she pouted.

I gave her my closed eye smile. "Then, Risu… Let's go to Hokage office…"

"Sure…"she held my hand and dragged me along the way.

"Such a strange kid…" I thought.

"C'mon… Kakashi!" she waved her hand. I face palmed, because of her now we had become sort of attention on the business street.

"Kakashi, your daughter?" one salesman asked.

"Such an energetic one… I envy you…" the other said.

"Who is the mother?" and so on. It became a big commotion in no time. I had to clear things up. I dragged her and put her on my shoulder.

"Guys… Listen, she isn't my daughter…" I proclaimed loudly.

I could hear an obvious disappointment sound.

"Why should they be disappointed?" I thought.

"Maybe because if I were your daughter, it will make things more fun?"Risu said. I didn't realize that I had said my thought out loud.

I sighed heavily. "Come on, Risu…"

"Uhn…"she nodded and dragged me again.

**Risu P.o.V**

Kakashi ,or maybe me because most of the way I just dragged him, lead the way to the Hokage office which is the big red building that instantly became my favorite building in this village. The inside was just as amazing as the outside. It was so circular that looked like the Big Tree back in my village.

"My _former and lost_ village…" I corrected my thought.

"Are you 'Kay, Risu?" Kakashi seemed to be able to felt my sadness that started to pile up.

"Nothing…" I smiled. A bitter one maybe, and I bet he could sense it too.

"Come in…" I heard grandpa's voice from inside a room with this big and green door.

"Come on, Kakashi-san…" again I dragged him. Strangely, now he didn't resist like when I dragged him on the street.

**Kakashi P.o.V**

She smiled again, but now it is obviously a fake one. A smile that you give to people when you don't want them to be worried . But sometimes it was giving an exact opposite effect.

"Come on, Kakashi-san…" her little hands wrapped my hand and dragged me inside the Hokage office. I didn't resist, more accurately I was too absorbed into my own thought that I wouldn't bother to resist.

"I didn't see any sign that she wanted any revenge… She looked to calm for a 10 years old girl that has lost all of her family in one night. She isn't scared at all. Okay, I know nothing feels like a threat here in Konoha, but at least I expect her to be a little scared and cautious. Instead she is too carefree. And the last and strangest things that happen.

Why do I care?"

**Risu P.o.V**

"Hi, Grandpa…" I smiled brightly. I run approaching him, almost hugging him when suddenly I big man stood in my way. I quickly stepped away, stumble in my action.

"Hey…" I protested while rubbing my knee, secretly I used my jutsu.

"Shut your mouth, Kiddo… Who do you think you are to call Hokage-sama as Grandpa even go as far as approaching him…" he lectured me. I ignored him making him even madder.

"You…"

"Enough, Ibiki…"grandpa said calmly

"But, Hokage-sama, she was insulting you…"Ibiki tried to defend himself.

"It's alright. I'm the one that let her call me like that."

I smiled to grandpa and gave him the kakashi-closed-eye-smile-with-pull-out-tongue. He twitched and readied to beat me into pulp. Luckily, grandpa stopped him before doing any of that.

"Ibiki, this is Amaterasu Risu. Risu, this is Ibiki." He introduced us as short as he could.

"Amaterasu?!" he got a little shocked hearing my family name. But he still gave me that annoying glared. For your information, I also gave him my most annoying glare.

"Hmph, Brat…" he looked away from me and bowed deeply to grandpa. "Excuse me, Hokage-sama…" he said before went out of grandpa's office.

"Hokage-sama…"Kakashi greeted grandpa. I think, he had finished thinking whatever he was thinking about.

Grandpa smiled as a reply. Then he handed him some paper before excusing himself. I corrected myself. Almost excusing himself.

So, when he wanted to bow, grandpa stopped him.

"Before that, Kakashi, I have a new mission for you but don't think this as a mission. Just think of this as a favor from an old man." He started. Kakashi looked dumb-founded with the Hokage's sudden strange behavior. He just nodded his head.

"Good. Please take care of Risu. Be her guardian, she need a guardian to live in Konoha, at least until she was 17 years old." Grandpa said with a warm smile. My eyes went wide. Sure I could be calm around grandpa, but Kakashi? I couldn't be sure if he was nice or not, but judging from his behavior that I had seen, he was a little bi-polar. And I didn't like his book, although I hadn't seen its content, I had a feeling it was a no-good-book-for-a-good-children.

I opened my mouth to protest, but Kakashi said his protest first.

"But, Hokage-sama, you should have known that I wasn't good around children… They can be annoying" he said. I pouted hearing his argument. Sure I was a kid, but no one had ever consider me as the trouble-maker type kids.

"Hey… Who do you think you are to judge me before even knowing me?" I grumbled. He didn't answer me, I think he ignored me now.

"Hey, Strange Silver Hair-san… I'm talking to you NOW!"

Now, he looked pissed, but he still ignored me.

"Brat…" he hissed softly.

"Sissy…" I replied to him.

Now, he stopped ignoring me. "YOU…"

"ENOUGH YOU TWO!" Grandpa's voice got a little louder. I got surprised. I would never think that he could be angry, especially because his calm behavior he had showed me before.

"Hokage-sama I refused to be her guardian…" he said with a monotone.

"Me too… I prefer living on a tree or street to living with this bi-polar-san…" I glared at Kakashi, he also glared at me.

"No complain anymore… Now it is an _order_ from the Hokage…" grandpa said. I could feel power in his word.

"Grandpa…" "Hokage-sama…" We said almost together. I glared at him once again.

"Now… Now… It is too late for a further commotion, so please Risu obey me this time, okay…" grandpa said. He made it sound like a plead, but I knew there was no option for me neither for Kakashi.

I nodded reluctantly. Kakashi said yes just as reluctantly as my nodded.

"Good…Good… Kakashi, come to my office again tomorrow morning…"grandpa said before turning all of his attention to the pile of paper on his desk. Kakashi bowed slightly before dragging me outside.

"Great… I am stuck with this bi-polar…" I mumbled.

"Hm?!" he narrowed his one eye observing me.

I shook my head. "Nothing…Just lead the way already, it is almost dusk…"

Fortunately he let it go.


	4. Chapter 2

_Hi everyone! Thanks a lot for reading my fic! I'm sorry it has been a very long time since I update here... But I came with 5 new chapters! Hope you enjoy it! N mind for RnR?_

_Thank you so much!_

_n for the disclaimer : Naruto n his friends here is absolutely not mine (Even though I love him so much) It's all Masashi Kishimoto's! Except for some OCs and some of the twist in the plot, they are mine^^_

_Hope you enjoy it!_

_-Meli_

_._

_._

_._

**Chapter 2 : I met this Strange yellow boy(Another strange people around me)**

**Risu P.o.V**

"Hey, Kakashi-san… Strange Silver Hair-san… How long will it be to your house…"

"So you have already tired, eh?" he is obviously mocking me as a burden now.

"NO! I'm hungry… I haven't eaten or drank anything since yesterday…" I complained while hugging my grumbling stomach.

"Oh.." now he showed a pity expression that I hate. I hate the most when people pity me. "Then how about some ramen? I know a good restaurant in the business street"

"Which one is nearer?" I asked him

"My house of course… It's just one block from here…"

"Then why do we have to go back to the business street just to eat?" I started to get pissed. Don't get me wrong, I have a short-temper, but it got worse especially with an empty stomach.

"Bad news for you little Risu, I can't cook at all…"

"WHAT?!"

I laughed at the spot.

"OK, enough… We should hurry if we want to eat before the store close…" he threw me over his shoulder again and started to walk to the business street. I still couldn't stop my laugh. Back then I thought only children that can't cook, but here I found a grown-up that don't have any ability in cooking. Maybe it would be fun living with this strange man, at least I could forget about my family.

Crap.

I remembered them again. My laugh had stop because I have to try hard keeping my tears from falling.

**Kakashi P.o.V**

Again she laughed and immediately after that came back to her own world with a high wall around it. I wanted her to show her feeling more often, especially her sadness. I didn't know how much sadness a 10 years old girl can bear alone. At least if she could share her tears with someone, it must be good. I could feel her shoulder shake, she was about to cry but I didn't hear any sobbing sound. I try to see her through the corner of my eye. She tried to look above to stop her tears from flowing.

I sighed heavily.

"Such a strange kid" I thought, "Why did she have to hide her tear? If showing her tear could make her better why not?"

"Kakashi-san… Is it still far?" she asked weakly.

"Just a little more… By the way, could you stop calling me with that 'san'… Just call me Kakashi, or anything at least without that 'san'. It's annoying…"

"Okay, Kakashi…"she chuckled. Seems like she had been a little better now and luckily, Ichiraku Ramen stand was already in front of us. I put her down and told her to go inside.

"Just order anything you want, I'll come back after 10 minutes…"

She grabbed my hand tightly, "You'll come back, right? You won't leave me?" she asked. I could she fear in her eyes.

I smiled my closed eye smile. "Don't worry… Hokage-sama will punish me if I let you wonder on the street."

"Promise me…" she forced me to do a pinky promise thing. It seemed childish but she made it even more serious than normal promise.

She let go of my hand, waved both of her hands to me before going in to Icharaku Ramen.

"It's time to buy her some clean clothes and also her daily need…"I mumbled heading straight to the heart of the business street.

**Risu P.o.V**

It was a strange stand. But, before I complained about anything, I have to eat although I didn't have any idea what Ramen is. Hopefully I still could eat it. A big man on white shirt approached me with the menu paper.

"Haven't seen you around?" that old man asked.

I smiled. "I just arrived here…"

"Then, what would you like today, young miss? I would recommend our best seller Miso Ramen."

"I'll have that then…" I returned the menu paper to him. "Thanks.."

"You're welcome…"

I observed him while he was cooking the noodle he called Ramen. 5 minutes later, a bowl of Miso soup was in front of me.

It sure smelt nice and also looked tasty. My stomach grumble even louder now, but I didn't see any spoon or fork. What should I eat this Ramen with? I picked a strange looking wooden food utensil.

"Break it like this…" I heard a snap sound from my right. A blonde boy with green goggles on his head smiled at me. "Used it like this…" he showed me how to pick the Ramen noodle with that wooden stick.

"Thanks…" I said. He didn't answer me because he had filled up his mouth with the ramen. I couldn't help but smile because of his behavior.

"My name's Uzumaki Naruto. Yours?" he asked after slurping the soup. He ate his Ramen with this lightning speed. There were pile of Ramen bowls next to him.

"Risu. Amaterasu Risu. Nice to meet you, Naruto-san…" I bowed my head.

"Hey, quit that 'san' thing. Just call me Naruto, okay?" Naruto said happily. I think he like to make friends.

I nodded my head.

"Try it then… Call my name…" he ordered me.

I smiled as he impatiently waiting for me to call his name. "Naruto…" I said finally.

"Great… I'll see you tomorrow, Risu…" he waved his hand and left some money at the counter.

"He is a strange boy indeed…" I said my thought out loud. The old man laughed after hearing my comment.

"He is sure a really strange and too hyper-active boy, but he was a truly good boy _and_ friend."

I nodded as an agreement with that old man. I haven't really know Naruto, but my instinct said that he was a good person.

"Hey, Risu…" I looked back, and there was Kakashi smiling with his eye closed and one hand up. "Finished eating already?"

"Uhn…" I nodded running to him. He wasn't as bad as I thought, at least he kept the promise. There was a lot of bag on his hand.

"Kakashi, what's that?" I tried to peek one of the bag. There was some new clean clothing.

"Your daily need and some new clothes, I'll buy it again sometime, but at least you have some spare clothes now."

His statement made me realize how bad and dirty my clothes is. The white robe has dirt almost everywhere, and also some blood stain that looked hard to wash. I couldn't even imagine how bad my look now, I haven't taken any bath. I started to feel embarrassed, how could Naruto still want to talk to me?

"Kakashi, let's go to your house now…" I climbed to his back, forcing him to piggyback me. He sighed but letting me on his back. I hid my face with his broad back. His back reminded me with Dad's and nii-san's.

I missed them.

I really really missed them.

I clutched my hand tightly around his neck and letting my tears flow down my cheek. Fortunately, I could hide it with his broad back.

I didn't know what time I arrived at Kakashi's house. I distinctively remember hearing some bark sound and a gentle brush on my face.

**Kakashi P.o.V**

I could see a trail of tears on her face.

"She cried herself _again_" I sighed. I wiped the tears from her face gently.

"Hey, Kakashi… Who is that Kid?" my dog, Pakkun, appeared from the kitchen.

"A favor or maybe more like an order from Hokage… I have to take care of this kid." I explained my condition briefly to Pakkun.

He nodded his head while observing the kid's scent.

"She has a strange flowing of Chakra…" Pakkun said to me.

"Really? Maybe because she is an 'Amaterasu'…"

"Am…" Pakkun's word got cut in the middle. Risu looked uncomfortable in her sleep. I quickly put her in my bed. I haven't cleaned the bed in guest room, so I didn't have any choice but to give up my bed. I scratched the back of my head. It certainly felt strange.

"You should learn how to handle kid, eh, Kakashi…" Pakkun walked slowly out of my room.

"So, what about that strange chakra flow of Risu?" I asked Pakkun.

He stopped and turned back to me.

"It's because of their blood line limit." Pakkun started, " I only heard a rumor about it, just a little know about the truth of Amaterasu clan. Not only because they rarely do any contact to people outside of their village but also because of their unbelievable amount of chakra stock inside their body making them a really hard opponent to deal with. They hide the truth about their blood line limit, many said that it had to do with life, like it could take your life instantly on the other hand it also said that it could give life energy to anything making them a clan that feared but also hunted at the same time." He explained it to me.

"I'll ask more about it to Hokage-sama tomorrow morning… Night, Pakkun…" I slept on the couch. It was a long and tiring day.

**Naruto P.o.V**

Today I met this strange girl with strange white robe, kind you will use when you do some religious ceremony like miko maybe, I have never seen at the village. She looked trouble when she wanted to eat her Ramen so I helped her with her chopstick. It was rare to find anyone who didn't know how to use chopstick.

She was really cute, her maroon hair was a little messy and her skin had some dirt and strange stain on it, but her jade colored eyes were shining. Maybe she wasn't as beautiful as Sakura-chan, but she was a lot cuter.

"3 times… No, 5, no, 10 times… And she's nice…Argh…" I scratch my blonde hair. "Just forget about her Naruto… She is nice because she didn't know you… And when she knows, she'll go away like the other…"

I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. I have class at the academy tomorrow, so staying up late was certainly a bad idea. I need to save my energy to beat that annoying bragging Sasuke so Sakura-chan will looked at me and ditched Sasuke. I grinned thinking about my plan to crush Sasuke.

"_Did you see that kid? Why should he be in the same class as my kid?"_

_"__Don't play with that kid, Dear… Let's go home…"_

The villager words came back ringing in my dream. I had had this nightmare every night so I got used to it. They never said it directly to my face, but I think they hate me. Sometimes I could see their scared expression every time they see me, and also hatred. But I just couldn't figure why they hated and feared me that much.

I loved her jade green eyes.

I didn't want that beautiful eyes to see me with fear.

I didn't want her to hate me.


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : Academy?!**

**Risu P.o.V**

I woke up because of a loud explosion sound followed by a continuous barking. And when I woke up, a black smoke had filled up the room. I coughed and quickly ran outside of the room I awoken.

"Kakashi? Kakashi?! KAKASHI!" I screamed as loud as I can. The black smoke looked like it came out from the kitchen. I ran there as fast as I could and found Kakashi surrounded by some panic dogs, one dog with this blue bandanna even started yelling.

"Kakashi! What's happening? Your house was in fi…" I stopped realizing that the resource of the black smoke was because Kakashi's failed attempt to cook. He successfully burnt his frying pan.

He turned back to me, smiling like nothing happen. "Morning, Risu…"

He quickly tossed away the burning frying pan to the sink and the black smoke started to reduce. I couldn't help but laugh, his behavior was seriously funny.

"Stop laughing, Risu! You are starting to annoy me here…" he complained.

"Hai… Gomen... I'm sorry really…" but I couldn't stop my smile. Hopefully my smile didn't annoy him.

He took 1 cup of instant Ramen from the cupboard and poured some hot water in it before putting it on the table.

"You only make for yourself?" I asked shocked with his behavior. Maybe, he was really annoyed by me.

"Nope, it's for you, silly girl. Wash your self after the breakfast, I'll come back here after meeting with the hokage."

With that he vanished.

"Hi, Kid…" the dog that yelled at Kakashi before jumped up on to the table.

"Whoa…" I have never seen or met a talking dog. I squeezed him. Hey, I love dog if you were confused to why I hugged a random dog like this early in the morning.

"Don't squeeze the dog…" he said desperately.

"Te-he… Sorry…" I released him from my grip. "I'm Risu. Amaterasu Risu. What's your name? Why are you here?"

"I'm Pakkun. I'm a ninja dog that has made a contract with Kakashi." Pakkun introduced himself. "By the way, Risu, can you stop telling your family name that easily?"

"Eh, Why?" I asked. "Why couldn't I tell people about my last name?"

"It could harm you…" he said, refused to answer in more detail. "Promise me, Kid…"

"Okay… I promise…"

I ran directly to the bathroom, wash my hair and clean my body from all the dirt and blood stain. In 20 minutes, I was as cleaned as I could ever be. I changed into clothes that Kakashi has prepared for me. It was a white shirt with some red strip on the short sleeves, dark blue short with additional net on the end of the short, he also bought a pair of dark blue sandal, it was really light.

"How consider of him…" I mumbled smiling, maybe he was a good person inside. I brushed my hair and tied it into a ponytail.

"You looked better. Ready to meet the Hokage?" I heard Kakashi's voice from my back.

"Why should I meet with grandpa again? I just met him yesterday…" I pouted. Actually, I wanted to explore the town today.

"No buts or nots, just follow me or I'll drag you there with force…"

"Then force me…" I sit on the chair refusing to obey his order. Again he threw me over his shoulder. Maybe it'll become a habit if he continued to do this to me.

"Okay, I'll walk… Put me down… You embarrass me!" I protested. No matter how much I kicked or hit him, he didn't even consider putting me down. People that walked around us started to laugh or whispering. I blushed and tried hard hiding my face.

"Kakashi… You are a bully…" I growled. But, he ignored me.

Kakashi knocked the door to grandpa's office. He really dragged me here by force and embarrassed me in the process.

"Come in…" I heard grandpa's low voice from inside.

"Come on, Risu…" I didn't bother to disobey him, it'll be too troublesome.

"Hi, grandpa…" I greeted grandpa cheerfully. He smiled to me.

"You looked better today…"he said.

I twirled myself in a circle, showing my new clothes to him. "Kakashi bought this for me yesterday…"

"What a surprise…" he smiled happily.

"Yup… I would never ever thought he would buy me anything…" I smirked to him.

"Humph…" he looked away.

"Hey…"

"Now.. Now.. It isn't time to argue… Have you tell her about it?" grandpa asked Kakashi.

He shook his head. 'No'.

"Alright then… Risu, starting tomorrow you will attend the Academy to learn becoming a shinobi…"

"Academy?"

"Hm… It's almost like a normal school, the difference is , there you learn how to become a shinobi, a ninja of Konoha…" Kakashi explained it to me.

"Oh… Sounds fun" I answered it. Not to be sarcastic, but I truly think that it would be fun.

"But, Hokage-sama, isn't she too late to enroll to the academy. I mean the other kids have learnt there for some years already and she only had some weeks left. Wouldn't it be risky for her? And not to mention she is a lot younger than the other"

"Aren't you only 6 when you graduate from the academy?" grandpa answer made Kakashi silent immediately.

" So what do you think, Risu? Could you catch up? Or do you want to enroll into a normal school?" grandpa tossed that question to me.

I clutched my fist tighter.

"Yes…" I answered with a full determination. It wasn't like I didn't have any basic at all. I also learnt something back then in my village.

No more word from Kakashi could make me retreat from my decision. He could also feel it.

"Kakashi?" grandpa asked wanting to clarified Kakashi's decision as my guardian.

He shrugged, "Guess I need to buy you your school need today…"he said lazily.

I clutched both of my hand, punching the air and jumped up several times.

"Thank you… Thank you … Thank you, Kakashi… Love you… Love you so much…" I hugged him making him shifted uncomfortably.

"Quit it, Kid… Or I'll change my mind…" he threatened.

I straightened myself. "Yes, sir…"

He smiled, I smiled too of course.

Really… He could be really good and kind sometimes.

**Hokage P.o.V**

I could see a new bond was created here, between a lonely silver wolf and a daughter of sun. I hoped they could fill the loneliness in each other heart.

"Grandpa?" Risu asked, she caught me looking at both of them. I cleared my throat.

"This is your enroll paper. Bring it with you tomorrow and give it to a teacher named Iruka. Be a good girl and make us proud…" I gave him a paper that I have prepared before.

She gave me a big smile."Thanks a lot grandpa… Let's go Kakashi…" she dragged Kakashi out. He bowed slightly to me before leaving.

Risu of Amaterasu clan, she was alone but she didn't show her loneliness instead she tried hard to make another bond. She really reminded me of this certain boy. A trouble-maker of Konoha. Also lonely and parentless. Both bright, active and full of promise. I kind of hoping they could build that special bond called friendship.

**Naruto P.o.V**

I took a stroll around the city after class today. I have to go to the academy again tomorrow. What a bother…

I didn't hate school at all, I love school, I could play a lot rather than when it was holiday. But, the trouble was, I wasn't that bright child type or the diligent type but more like the knuckle-head type even maybe the trouble-maker type that always happy-go-lucky.

"I'll go to the park. Shikamaru and Choji is probably there, if they aren't maybe I can find Kiba and Hinata." I decided.

I walked while humming any note that come to my mind when I saw this pink haired girl that I had crush on, Sakura.

"Sakura-chan… Hi…"I waved to her. She looked embarrassed but more like annoyed. I didn't care, she could like Sasuke and hate me, as long as I love her, maybe one day she would look to me and ditch that annoying Uchiha.

"What are you doing, Sakura? Come inside and don't talk with that children…" I could hear her Mother yelled from inside. She waved secretly to me before going inside.

I smiled bitterly when the fact hit me. I suddenly realized that more and more people were avoiding to have any contact with me. I walked faster and faster so I couldn't see anyone who were avoiding me. It was better to not know rather than piling up my hatred toward them.

I could see the park now and also the children laughter. I walked faster and by the time I was there, most of the children there freaked out. Most of them ran away, but luckily Shikamaru and Chouji stayed.

"Hi, Shikamaru,Chouji…" I gave them my cheesy big smile.

Shikamaru just waved his hand, he laid lazily to watch the cloud. Sometimes he was yawning, he tried hard to not fell asleep on the other hand Chouji was too busy to eat his Potato Chips to even realized I have greeted him.

"Chouji…" I smacked him from behind. He twitched, but when he saw me he smiled.

"Naruto…"

I hate dusk, it meant that all of my friends had to go home. Shikamaru waved to me ,–Chouji too of course—,when his parent picked him up.

"I wonder, how it feels when there is someone to pick you up or wait upon your arrival at home." I mumbled knowing that I would never feel that.

I heard a familiar laughter. Unconsciously I followed that voice. It led me to a small lake, I saw a maroon haired girl sit there next to an adult with silver hair. She joked around before laughing out loud. I could see a twinkling in her beautiful jade green eyes. I wished she only laugh like that to me. I wish I could monopoly her stares, I wished she li…

"Naruto…" I snapped out of my thought. I could see her running toward me, the silver hair guy still sit on his place. Looked like he was Shikamaru type that always says everything 'too troublesome…'

She stumbled on her way to me. I panicly ran to her.

She smiled to me, a very sweet smile that made my heart thumped.

"Te-he…" she brushed the dirt from her white shirt. Yesterday's white robe made her look cute, and her today's outfit and also the fact that today she was cleaner made her looked fabulous.

"Hey, hey, by the way Naruto…" she started. Her face came closer to my face. It made my heart thumped crazily. I could feel my cheek getting hotter every minute. "Do you attend the Academy?"

I blinked confusedly to her question.

"Naruto?"

I nodded. "Ye.. Yes…" I smiled, a terrible one for today maybe. I tried to hide my nervousness but it just wouldn't work.

She grabbed my hand tightly. "Great…"

"Risu… Let's go home…"the silver haired guy said from the street a little further from where we stood. I didn't even realize he had moved from his place.

"See you tomorrow then, Naruto…" she hugged me before running toward the silver haired guy.

I felt strange especially my heart. It wasn't beating this fast for Sakura-chan, but it beat like crazy to a girl I have just known yesterday? And her hug was so warm. How long has it been since I was hugged by people?

"Maybe I li…" I shrugged my head. Impossible. That was just too impossible to happen.

"I hope I can meet you _again_ tomorrow…" I smiled while walking to my apartment.

**Risu P.o.V.**

"Ne… Risu… How could you know that boy?" Kakashi asked me. He had slowed down for a while now so he was really walking by my side now.

"Random kind boy who helped me in the Ramen shop…" I smiled clearly remembered what happened yesterday. Among all of the people who ate there only Naruto who lend me a hand when I didn't even know how to eat with a food utensil that was common there. "Uzumaki Naruto…"

I waited for Kakashi to comment me. He usually did that without fail but he stayed quiet even until we got home.


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : My New Class and Strange Classmates**

**Risu P.o.V**

I woke up earlier than usual, I couldn't wait anymore to attend this Academy. It sounded so cool in Kakashi's explanation and somewhat similar to Class in my village except it was only for boys. My brother attend the Class, he was a really great warrior ninja and he also had a good control with his blood line limit, something extremely rare in my clan. I took mybrother's necklace from my short pockets. Yes. I took my brother's necklace, at least I had something to remember my family although just this small things. The breeze made the bell that attached chimned lightly, I always love the sound. I decided to wear it.

"Morning, Kiddo…" I heard a barking sound from my behind.

"Pakkun…" I smiled brightly, I really wanted to talk to someone but I was too afraid to wake Kakashi up. "Morning…"

"Today is your first class, eh, Kiddo?"

I nodded.

"By the way, Pakkun. Do you know what's Kakashi's favorite food?" I said as quiet as I could. I wanted to surprise him also for thanking him. Hey, he had took me in for 2 days strike without kicking me out, I had to be very grateful.

"That's a good and hard question… Let me think for a while…" he mumbled something, to quiet for me to hear. I observed him, his expression looked funny.

"I remember…"he suddenly said. I couldn't suppress my chuckle anymore.

He cleared his throat.

"Sorry, sorry, Pakkun…" I smiled innocently. "Please tell me…"

He thought for a while before telling me to come closer.

"It's a top secret… I knew it accidentally." He said, I nodded my head.

"Listen carefully, I will only tell you once, no more…"

I get more excited. Pakkun really knew how to make people became extremely curious.

**Kakashi P.o.V**

The sun ray slipped through my window.

"Morning already…" I yawned. I looked at my alarm clock, still 6 o'clock. I still have 1 more hour before I had to take Risu to the Academy, or maybe I could tell Pakkun to replace me. Yes, maybe that's a better idea.

I almost slipped once more to my slumber, but a sweet and delicious smell prevent me. I became fully awake because of that. My stomach grumbled without my permission.

I sighed. It was too troublesome. But my stomach couldn't stop grumbling. So reluctantly I sit up, washed myself and changed into my clean ninja attire.

"Risu? Pakkun?" I called, but no one answered. I heard a faint giggled from the kitchen. So, I went there in my stealth mode.

I would never ever expect the thing I saw in the kitchen. There, Risu and Pakkun both smiling with that strange and idiotic grin. _And_ my favorite rice cake. Wait. Who cook _that_ rice cake?! It can't be that little girl…Can it?

"Surprise… Kakashi!" she dramatically gave me a piece of rice cake. "I made it myself. 100% homemade!" she smiled.

I froze at the spot. This little kid _could _cook?!

"Kakashi? Do you want it or not?" she said impatiently. I took the rice cake in her hand. It was good enough especially for a little girl homemade cooking. Maybe I should ask her to teach me how to cook.

"I have given you a present, so please take me to the academy… Pretty please…" she pleaded with puppy eyes. She could be sweet and annoying at the same times.

I sighed and took one more rice cake.

"I'll walk you to the academy but just today, no more…"

She hugged me tightly. "Thank you… Thanks a lot, Kakashi…"

"Okay… Okay… Stop hugging me, we should go now if you want to have a free time before class start…" I said while gulping the last bite of my rice cake. She was good at making this rice cake.

"Then come on… Come on, Kakashi…" she tugged my shirt.

"You didn't eat any sweet, did you?" I mumbled lightly.

"Hm?"

I shook my head. "Nothing…"

She shrugged and walked in front of me while I locked my house. My life sure had changed a lot since this little girl came. Like her name, her presence was just like sun. It certainly made my life a lot warmer, but I would never tell her this.

My gratefulness for her presence was my secret alone.

**Risu P.o.V**

I couldn't wait anymore! I really really wanted to see this academy thing and also surprised Naruto.

"C'mon Kakashi…" I dragged him, forcing him to walk faster. "C'mon!"

"You sure are a hyper type kid… Just take your time, it is still too early" he sighed, but he didn't sound angry or annoyed more like he was just saying it to tease me.

I fake a pout and lightly punch him.

"Hey, Kiddo… Watch it…" he said and the next thing, he threw me over his shoulder.

"Kakashi… Put me down…" I punched his back.

"Just if you promise me that you won't be so loud…"

I nodded.

"Great… You know when to be obedient, huh?" he said while putting me down. I didn't want to experience that embarrassing moment again. Once and that was enough.

Kakashi sure was a bully.

"You are annoying…" I mumbled.

"Hm? What did you say?"

"Nothing…" I pulled him from behind. "Just lead the way so we can arrive there faster…"

"_Take this paper and give it to a teacher name Iruka. And he will tell you the other details and also what you should do. Good luck._" Was all Kakashi said before he vanished leaving me alone in front of a big circular building.

I sighed.

The building was empty. Maybe I really was too early.

Fortunately I found this man with a scar across her nose.

"Ehm, excuse me… Where could find a teacher name Iruka?" I asked as polite as I could.

He smiled to me. "I'm Iruka. What do you need, little girl?"

He looked and sounded nice unlike a certain silver guy. Maybe I would like him.

I took out my paper and gave it to him. "Hokage-sama and also my guardian told me to give you this paper."

He read it for a while and got a little shocking expression at the end. He observed me for a while, like deciding if I was worth or not.

"Okay, Risu… Please follow me" he said after that long silence. I followed him to that circular big building. My school life would start today and I couldn't wait anymore!

**Naruto P.o.V**

_Everything was burning. I could see all the villager in front of me._

_And they looked angry._

"_How dare you monster to threaten the peace in Konoha!"_

_I wanted to run, but my feet got stuck._

_"__Damn you kyubii…"_

_I screamed as they charged to me, but what got out from me was a terrifying growl._

I panted. That was a strange dream. And also a very scary one.

"Kyubii?" I asked more to myself. How could I dream about something that I myself didn't understand?

No matter how hard I try to understand it, I couldn't find any answer. "Just forget it…" I scratched my head. "What time is it?" I picked my alarm clock that had fallen from the desk.

6.50.

"WHAT?!" I jumped from my bed and rushed to the bathroom. I had precisely 10 minutes left before I was late to the academy.

**Risu P.o.V**

I waited almost 1 hour in the teacher room and it was absolutely boring. I tried making a conversation with Iruka-sensei once in a while but it started to become boring because he was too busy to answer me so sometimes he just nodded her head or shaked or shrugged.

I heard a long bell and a chattering of some children and that recover my mood instantly.

"Can I come out now, Iruka-sensei?"

"Sure… Come with me…" he smiled. I jumped from my chair. I couldn't wait anymore. Hopefully I really could meet Naruto.

"Come on, Risu… Although your new class mate will seem a little strange, all of them are good kid…" he said.

When he opened the class room's door, I immediately closed my ear. It was so noisy inside!

He moved his hand, telling me to come inside.

"Moveeee!"

I walked a little too slow to avoid being hit. In the end, I was being pinned down to the floor, all I could see was orange.

"Aowh… Move it!" I protested.

"Sorry, Risu…" I immediately moved my point of view a little more above and I saw a very familiar face. Blushing bright red.

"Naruto…" I smiled to him. And could it be that his cheeks was becoming one level more red?

"Hm..Hmrh…" Iruka scoffed uncomfortably. The other students were giggling at me and Naruto. I pushed him awkwardly and stood up.

He immediately ran to his seat. I cleared my throat.

"My name is Risu… Please take care of me from now on… You can asked me anything?" I smiled as bright as I could. Not hard, because I really felt happy right now.

"Nee… Risu-chan, how old are you?" a pink haired girl asked me.

"10…"

"What?! You are 2 years younger than us then!"

"_Ouwh… So it was what Kakashi meant when he said I was too young to enroll the academy…_"

And after that more and more question was given to me. They became more enthusiastic after each question.

The last questions sure shocked me.

"What's your type?" a blonde girl in purple asked me. I became speechless instantly.

"Eh… Ino, I think that's not a proper question…" Iruka said with a straight face. She pouted.

I cleared my throat. And instantly all the attention was back to me.

"I like a strong and kind type… Like my nii-san…" It was sad to remember about Kaa-san, Otou-san and nii-san, but I don't want to forget about them.

"You have brother?"

The class became livelier and livelier. Sure, I don't want to forget about them, but this kind of topic. I afraid I couldn't share it without shedding a tear.

Then I heard a loud bang from the back row of seat continued by a loud laugh.

"Sorry… Sorry Sakura-chan… I didn't mean to push Sasuke out of his seat. It's just…" I could hear Naruto.

Bang.

"How dare you, Naruto…"

Whack.

"Leave Sasuke-kun alone…"

Bang. Whack. BANG. BANG. WHACK.

Naruto was being hit by almost all the girl in the class except a black haired girl with a strange purple eyes. She looked like she wanted to help but didn't know what to do. I looked at Iruka, he scratched his head and let out a long sighed.

"CLASS, BE QUIET!" Iruka's shout immediately make the class silent. But just a minute after that, Naruto was back being hit. The raven haired boy, was Sasuke his name? , smirked a bit at the sight of Naruto and looked the other way. I think I wouldn't really like this Sasuke guy.

"Sorry, could you stop this?" I said after walking a little closer.

All the girls seem a bit surprised by my action. I walked closer to them and they gave me a way although not all of them looked too happy.

"Are you okay, Naruto?" I rubbed his swollen cheek. It quickly changed from blue into some shade of pink. What a strange thing…

"It… It's alright, Risu…" he looked more like he was embarrassed rather than hurt, "Are you alright now? You don't look too good when you are talking about your nii-san…" Naruto said while getting back on his feet. I could still see the glare from the girls to Naruto. Seriously, what's their problem?! Why are they defending that gloomy Sasuke guy instead of the bright Naruto?!

To break the tense atmosphere, I raised my voice. "Iruka-sensei, could I sit next to Naruto?"

He looked a little dumbfounded but quickly regained his cool.

"Sure, you can… Sure…" he nodded. I quickly made my way to the seat next to Naruto. He smiled to me, I returned the smile of course. And after that, Iruka-sensei officially began my very first lesson in the academy.

The bell rang. It was a long lesson but I liked it, it was like a dream come true. I was actually learning about ninja and jutsu and technique that could only be learned by boys in my village.

I woke Naruto up. He really slept from the start of the lesson until it finished. I couldn't predict what he would do for the last test 2 weeks from now on. Yes! I only had 2 weeks to learn at the academy and I would be tested. At first, Iruka said that the test was for everybody in class except me. Of course I immediately protested. I also wanted to be graduated. I didn't want to be left behind. Alone.

Yup. I would ask Kakashi to teach me anything he knew. From what I see, he certainly strong, maybe chunin or even better he is a jounin. Whatever rank he was, I would force him to teach me this 2 weeks.

"Risu…" Naruto waved his hand in front of my face, "Are you okay?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yep. Absolutely alright before knowing that the last test will be 2 weeks from today."

He freaked out after hearing the news. Oh, right, he was sleeping when Iruka announced that news.

"What?! How…"

"You slept.."

"But…"

"I know, I also felt unprepared…"

"I co.."

"I couldn't believe it too…"

He shocked, I couldn't decide if he was shocked by the news or because I was able to read his mind. It was easy, I didn't know the reason, but we thought the same thing. Really…

"How could you read…"

Before Naruto could finish his question, a group of boy approached me and Naruto.

"Heya, new girl…" a wild looking boy that wear a fuzzy jacket greeted me. A cute white dog was seating on top of his head.

"Raaf…"

It was so cute, I really wanted to cuddle it.

"What's your name, little dog?" I took him from that boy head.

"Hey, that's rude you know…" he pouted.

"Sorry…"

He smiled teasingly. "Just kidding… Nice to meet ya, Risu… I'm Kiba and he is Akamaru…"

"Nice to meet you too, Kiba, Akamaru…"

"H… Hi, Risu-san…" a boy with thick eye brow in green suit greeted me. He looked flustered and his cheek was blushing. Is he alright?

"Are you okay?" I touched his forehead.

"I, I'm Lee, Rock Lee…" he said, his cheek was still blushing though. "You are so cool back then…"

"Thank you…" I smiled brightly. He looked redder now.

"Hey, really, are you alright?"

"Yes. Sure… Nothing's wrong…" he said while running away. Wow! He sure was a fast runner. In a blink of eye, I couldn't see him anymore.

"Naruto…" I heard a low voice called him and there was also a yawn following that greeting.

"Oh, Shikamaru and Chouji too…" he quickly ran to both of them. I looked at Kiba with eyes full of curiosity.

"The bored looking one named Shikamaru, and the boy with the potato chips bag is Chouji. Both of them was Naruto's buddies including me of course." He smiled.

I looked at Naruto, Shikamaru and Chouji that had chatted happily. They laughed over anything and they looked like they were really enjoying every moment. I felt a little jealous.

"Risu…" Naruto said, I didn't know since when did he came so close to my face. It made me lost my control for a while. Looking at him close up, he was so cute. Wait! What are you thinking Risu?!

I shook my head, trying to throw away any strange thing in my head.

"What happen, Risu, you don't look so well…" he put his hand on my forehead.

"No… Nothing… What's up?" I stepped backward. The place that was touched by Naruto has become extremely hot. What's happening to me?!

"Oh, Right… You haven't met this 2 guys,right?" he brought Shikamaru and Chouji.

"Shikamaru, Risu…" he gestured to the bored looking Shikamaru. He yawned while saying hi to me.

"Chouji, Risu…" Chouji said hi to me happily without stopping eating his potato chips.

I smiled to both of them. "Nice to meet you, I'm Risu Amaterasu…" I told them my last name. Pakkun said that I couldn't mention it carelessly but because they are Naruto's friend they must be able to keep something right?

"So your last name is Amaterasu. Why you didn't mention it at the class?" Shikamaru interrogated me.

"My guardian told me that I couldn't tell my surname carelessly…"

"Why?"

I shrugged. Yep. I truly really don't know the reason why I have to hide my last name. "I don't know, I'm just following the order…"

He yawned. Maybe because the topic had become boring he stopped talking about it. Maybe it was a good thing, I didn't even know what I should answer him because I DIDN'T have the answer.

"Alright then… Nice to meet you, Risu…"

I smiled. He certainly a little bit strange, but he has a big tolerance.

"Ne… Risu, do you want to play with us at the park?" Naruto asked me. He smiled brightly.

"Sure… It's my pleasure…" I answered him.

"Then come on… The last one have to treat the other for ramen" he took my hand and started running like crazy. I laughed unconsciously, it was so fun. Although they have a little bit strange side on them, all of them have a kind heart. All of them were my very precious first friends.


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A Harsh Training, He is Demon or Not?**

**Risu P.o.V**

"C'mon Kakashi… Train me! I wanted to graduate!" I screamed. But the gray haired guy in front of me ignored me. Totally. Like I was nothing.

"Kakashi! Hatake Kakashi! Train me!"

**Kakashi P.o.V**

This brat was like a parasite, I started to regret bringing her to my house. And how crazy she could be. Attending the academy when she didn't have any basis has been strange enough. And now she wanted to do the test to graduate?! It would have been better for her to attend more class by failing the test. She didn't know any damn jutsu and she wanted me to teach her. Where should I start anyway?! She wouldn't make it even if I teach her. Maybe I could use this opportunity to make her give up and teach her some lesson to not disturb me.

"Fine… I will. But after the dinner. Let's meet at the training ground 3."

She hugged me immediately after hearing my word. I don't know but I felt a little bit guilty.

"Thanks Kakashi… I'll make the dinner ASAP… Don't forget your promise… You have to teach me how to use jutsu and control the chakra…"

Wait! Control the chakra?!

"You can't control your chakra flowing?" I asked.

She shook her head. "But, I could bring it out like this…" she said while opening her little palm. Not long after that I could see the chakra flowing through it but it wasn't focused at all it was just like flame. Uncontrollable.

Great. It would be a longer way for her. She should just give it up.

"Just give up… Your control was even worse than any of the green student I have ever met. You won't be able to use any jutsu with that kind of chakra control…" I sighed.

"Then you just need to teach me how to control it!" she demanded.

"It would take more than 2 weeks to perfect that kind of chakra control and to learn jutsus will take more than months, it could take the whole year…"

"Just tell me how to control it!"

I stayed quiet. She too. Great. She was as stubborn as me.

"If I couldn't control it next morning, I will give up. I will attend the normal school…" she said. I got a bit shocked. I thought she was telling me a joke, but she has a very serious looking eyes.

"Okay then. This is a deal… You can't control it tomorrow morning then no more Academy for you, Kiddo…"

"If I could, then you have to train me!"

"It's a deal…"

After an awkward silent at the dinner, —she refused to talk to me—, I brought her to my backyard. I'll teach her the fastest but hardest way to control the chakra.

"What should I do?" her voice was as cold as ice. She was really angry this time.

The night wind blew made the leaves fell from the tree. I took one leaves with my hand.

"Watch this, Risu…" I put the leaves on my palm and clasped both my hand, flew some of my chakra to my hand.

"Cut it into two pieces…" I said while opening my hand showing her the leaves that has been tore into two pieces.

**Risu P.o.V**

I'll show him. I'll show him that if there was a will there was a way, just like what otou-san and nii-san always said to me. I will never give up. Never. Just wait, Kakashi… I'll master my chakra control before tomorrow morning.

It was harder than I thought it would be. Three hour after trying, I had been able to give a little cut at the edge of the leaves, but I still couldn't tear it. I threw myself backward into sleeping position. It has been really late, I could see the moon and stars. And I was so sleepy, but I shouldn't sleep. Just a little more. I have to try my best. I pinched my cheek to wake myself.

"I won't give up, Brother… I promise…" I said clenching the bell necklace on my neck. The wind made it ring. I felt like nii-san was cheering me now. "Yosh! Recharge finish, now back to the business" I grasped the leaves once more.

**Kakashi P.o.V**

Tick. Tick. Tick.

I couldn't close my eyes. I felt really sleepy but I just couldn't bring myself to sleep. I was worried about the kid. She wouldn't be still in the backyard, or would she? I grabbed my alarm clock. 3 a.m. It was really late. The kid should have been back to her room and gave up. But checking wouldn't be bad, right?

I walked as quiet as I could to the backyard. And she was there, stood under the moonlight. The girl still trying to cut the leaves into two pieces. Why was she so persistent to graduate now?

Then I could see she was staggering before her body fell backward. I quickly caught her. And I couldn't believe what was in her hand. The leave has almost been cut. She has cut it half way. For genin level ninja, it was as hard as hell. And she did it. Did she had some kind of super power?

"Nii-san… I won't give up… Just a little.. more.." she said in her sleep. I smiled. No. She had no super power. It was all because her will power and her stubbornness.

"Heh? Will power, huh…"

"Ka..Kashi?" the girl spoke to me. She rubbed her eyes before suddenly shoved me.

"What time is it? The sun still hasn't risen, right? So I still have time…" she picked some random leaves but I stopped her and picked her up.

"Hey put me down… It's cheating… I still have time, it isn't fair" she landed some puch on my back

"You pass kid. I lost. I'll teach you…" I whispered to her.

"But… How could.." she yawned.

"Just rest… You have worked hard" I patted her back and in no time I could already heard her steady breath.

**Risu P.o.V**

"Don't forget Kakashi, you have to teach me after the school…"

He nodded from behind the green book he always read.

"You can't take your words back!" I threatened him.

"Sure… Sure. Go kid, or you will be late…"

He was as annoying as always. But, I'll let him go today and when I was in the mood I will give him my thanks now. I pull his hand, making his face into my level and kissed him in the cheeks.

"Thanks a lot, Kakashi…" I said before running out of the house leaving the confused looking Kakashi.

I hummed along my way to the Academy. Today, I will take my time to school. Then, I heard a faint voice calling me.

"Risu… Risu-san, morning…" a pink haired girl greeted me. I think I saw her yesterday. Ah, right… She was one of the fan girl that surrounded that 'Sasuke' guy. She was one of the people that was beating Naruto. But being unfriendly wasn't my nature.

"Morning, erm.."

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura…" Sakura smiled to me

"Nice name. Nice to meet you, Sakura-san and good morning too" I replied her smile.

"Thanks… Nee, Risu-chan—can I call you that, you can also call me like that— want to go to the Academy together?"

"Sure… I started to get lonely walking there myself…"

Then she started to talk about how great Sasuke is, Sasuke bla bla bla…

Alright… If she wasn't talking about Sasuke that much, Sakura was actually a really nice and great friends. Why did she like that annoying guy… Strange taste…

Today, Naruto made Iruka mad as the result he told us to do almost the same thing Kakashi told me to do last night. I wanted to know just how much further I could do than yesterday night.

"Oi, Risu, let's run away…" Naruto grabbed my hand.

"Eh, but… Then Iruka-sensei will be madder to us…" I tried to persuade him to stay. But, Naruto and also Chouji, Shikamaru and Kiba had come to an agreement. "Guys, don't say that I didn't warn you…"

Before running after them, I opened my eyes to see the leaves on my hand has been cut ¾ of it.

"_Great… A little more_" I thought while tossing that leaves to the ground.

"Hey wait for me…"

"What take you so long Risu-chan?" Naruto slowed down a bit so I could catch up to him.

I smiled to him, "Just to ensure something…"

"And?"

"I just need to train more.. Oh, right, train!" I immediately stop. "I'm sorry Naruto, I couldn't play today…" I clasped both of my hand in front of my face.

He looked a little bit disappointed. "Okay, then… See you tomorrow Risu-chan…" he waved his hand.

"See you tomorrow…"

I ran all the way to Kakashi's house. I didn't want to take the risk of him cancelling the training just because I was late.

"Kakashi… I'm home, let's start the training…"

But, I couldn't see him anywhere. Did he just cheated me?

"Kakashi… KAKASHI!" I screamed then I felt that my body has been picked up.

"Take it easy Kid…"he said while throwing me over his shoulder. But instead taking me outside to some training ground he took me to the kitchen.

"Sit down… I'll make some ramen…" he put me on the chair.

"Training?"

"After dinner. Believe me, you will need more energy than usual so dinner is important…" he smirked. I have a bad feeling about it.

"Why, Kid? Already want to quit?"

I stared at him. "Of course not… Just cook the ramen fast!"

He looked annoyed, but I don't care. He annoyed me so I could also annoyed him.

**Kakashi P.o.V**

This little girl sure had the gut. She wasn't a fragile girl. Maybe because of the death of her clan or maybe it was just because she was stubborn and has too much pride.

"Oi, Kakashi…" the little girl's voice made me came back to the reality.

"Mh?"

"Where we will be training? The 3 training ground that you mention yesterday?"

"Hhm…" I nodded. "Here…" I put the instant ramen cup in front of her. She smiled to me, a very suspicious one.

"What?"

She smiled than showed me her hand and I couldn't believe it. This girl on her hand was a leaves that has been torn to 2 pieces. Though the cut wasn't that cleaned but the fact that she was able to cut it was the amazing one. She sure was the persistent and stubborn type. Yup. The one that was really annoying too.

"I'm sorry that I can't keep my promise. But at least I'm able to cut it before you trained me, ne?" she smiled.

"Didn't I have already said that I will train you?" I teased her. "Ehm…, if you don't eat that ramen in 5 minute, I won't train you…"

"Hey, that's cheating…" she said while stuffing the ramen in her mouth. I giggled.

"Eat slowly… Take your time… I'm just kidding…" I said while chuckling.

She really was a very funny girl.

"I hate you Kakashi…"

"Hate you too…" I patted her head ignoring her complained to me. Since she came, it wasn't so lonely anymore.

"You ready, Kid?" I knocked her room.

"Just a moment…"

I heard a few bang sounds then the door was opened.

"What are you doing?" I tried to pick a glance to her room but she quickly closed it.

"It's a private…" she exclaimed protecting the closed door tightly.

"Okay… Don't worry I won't take a peak…" _Not now at least_, I added not saying it out loud obviously, "C'mon Kid, or it will be a long night…"

**Risu P.o.V**

Almost. He almost saw my bedroom. I would die because of embarrassment if he found out that I hang the very first clothe he bought for me like it was a very precious item. Actually it was. So I didn't want him to find out about it. More like my pride wouldn't let me.

We had walked for some minute now. I could hear the sound of nocturnal animal searching for their prey.

"We have arrived…" Kakashi said suddenly stopping made me bumped to him.

"Aoch…" I complained.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded my head, "Ngh…"

He smiled, a really wicked one. "That's good because I won't hold back so if you complain I will stop the training immediately…"

I felt a cold air in my spine. He really was serious this time.

"Just bring it on…" I taunted him.

It had been 3 hours already and he didn't show me any sign that this training will be finished.

"Tired already, Kiddo?" he asked, obviously mocking me.

I wiped my sweat on my forehead. "No…"

I made the hand signs that he taught me 3 hours ago. He said that it was to do the shadow cloning jutsu, but the clone that I made was all too disappointing. It couldn't even stand up on itself.

"Shadow Clone jutsu…" I shouted. A cloud formed in front of me. But once more, the clone that was materialized in front of me was that weak and pale clone of mine. I doubt it could stand just to block a weak attack.

I sighed.

It was even harder than before.

"What's wrong?! Damn!" I shouted hitting the ground. Kakashi also looked a bit confused with my progress. Was I this uncapable?

A small bit of memories of my childhood rise.

When the kids of other village came to my village and mocked me for unable to do any jutsu.

"_Nii-san, why I can't do it like them?" _I asked my brother.

"_Risu, remember we are Amaterasu… We are the Sun, the life and things work differently for us. You just need to overcome that and you can even do better than the other_" he said to me while patting my head. At that time I couldn't understand what my brother meant nor now. But I knew, I just need to overcome that difference that my nii-san mentioned.

_"We are the Sun, the life_"

Wait… Maybe… Yes, maybe that's it…

I stood up quickly and did that hand sign once more but this time I flew my second chakra,—my Mom called the chakra made by my life force as the second chakra—. Kakashi looked startled but he let me do it.

"Shadow clone jutsu" I shouted.

In front of me stood the perfect copy of mine.

"Hi…" it smiled.

"I… I succeed!" I rushed to Kakashi, "Kakashi!"

He observed my shadow clone. For a moment I saw his eyes twitch and he looked absolutely confused but then he maintained his poker face.

"Good start… Just train more and you would be able to make more than 1 of your clone…" he patted my shoulder.

I felt absolutely hyped now. He even praised me.

"Yosh… Continue training…" I clenched my fist.

Kakashi sighed. "Not today, Kiddo… You need sleep, it almost midnight now…"

"But…"

"No Buts…" he said to me. His eyes cold as ice and it's looked like one of the predators eyes. I didn't even know that he had that expression. It was the scariest thing, I even had cold sweat all over me and my body shiver like crazy. It was even hard to breath.

"Ok.." my voice sounds more like a squeaked.

"Great…" he yawned. He turned away and started walking.

I sighed. It was scary. My hands still trembling when remembering that expression. It was just like the demon.

"Kakashi is a demon…" I mumbled.

"Pardon? Did you way something, Risu?" he asked me.

I freeze on the spot. "No.. Not… Nothing" I stuttered. "Just lead the way already…" I pushed him forward.

**Kakashi P.o.V**

The kid really surprised me. The shadow clone that she made looked normal at first glance but when I observed it. I didn't know what word could described it? That clone wasn't clone at all, it was the exact copy of the person. How could that kid do that?

I felt something hit my back lightly.

"Ah, sor… sorry…" she said while dozing off. Yep. She was definitely and positively tired. I picked her up and hold her in bridal style.

"Kakashi, put me down…" she complained. Her eyes were wide and her cheek blushed wildly.

I smiled at her.

"Just sleep…"

"But.."

"Sleep" I said not letting her to complain any further.

Not long after that she has snuggled to me. Her tiny hands gripped my shirt tightly.

"Just like little kid…" I mumbled my thought.

"Ngh… tou-san, kaa-san, nii-san, don't leave me alone.." she mumbled. Her gripped became stronger and stronger that made her fist white. A drop of tear fell from her closed eye.

I held her tightly.

Just like me when I was small. She looked tough but actually she was so fragile that a small touch could break her to pieces.

"Don't worry… I will never leave you alone…"

**Risu P.o.V**

This morning was strange indeed. When I woke up, I found Kakashi was sleeping beside me, — he was sleeping on a chair beside me of course—, holding my hand tightly but also gently. He looked like my father and also warm like my mom. I observed him for another 5 minutes before waking him up, shocking him in the process.

"Morning, Kiddo… Morning, Kakashi…" Pakkun greeted us.

Kakashi left my room with poker face he always had. But, I knew he was a warm person. If he weren't, his touch wouldn't be this warm.

"Risu, breakfast…"

"Nee…" I replied.

I've started to get used to this situation.

"Kakashi, how many is the most clone I can make?" I asked him. I was really curious. The unfinished training yesterday was disappointing. So at least he should explain something to me.

"Depends. The stronger your chakra became, you can make more clone. There is even a secret technique that let you made thousand clones…" he told me while read his book. He really was something. He could talk, read and avoid hitting people at the same time.

"Really?! What jutsu is it? Teach me!"

He shook his head. "Sorry, Kiddo… It is one of the forbidden jutsu."

"You made me hope for it…" I pouted crossing my hand in front of my chest.

"Gomen. Gomen… I will treat you to ramen then…" he peaked from his book.

"Really?! It's a promise… You can't take it back anymore…" I hugged him. "See you after the end of the class…"

I saw Naruto sleeping soundly on his desk. I sit next to him.

"Morning, Naruto…" I slapped his back lightly but he didn't react at all.

"Heyya, morning, Risu…" I heard a low voice followed by a dog bark. I knew them of course.

"Kiba… Akamaru…" I snatched him from Kiba's head. "Morning" I hugged him.

"Why only Akamaru get the hug? I'm getting jealous, you know.." he smiled sweetly to me.

I shot him an innocent looked.

"Hm?" I asked him. Though, actually I knew exactly what he meant.

He waved his hand. "Nothing… Nothing… Just continue hugging Akamaru…"

I giggled. "Just kidding, Kiba…" I hugged him lightly. "Morning"

"Mo..r..n..ning" his voiced suddenly became so soft that it was hard to heard.

"What's wrong, Kiba?" I asked. His face was bright red.

"I and A.. Akam..aru will sit on our seat…" he quickly snatched Akamaru from my hands.

"Risu…" I felt my hand was held by a strong grip from my back.

"Na.. Naruto? What's wrong you surprised me…" I tried to smile. But, Naruto face was really serious right now. His eyes were looking directly at mine. It was so blue that made me wanted to melt. I could already feel my cheeks burning.

"By the way, how about your training for the test. It's now less than 2 weeks you know…" I said to him obviously trying to lighten the mood. But, Naruto's eyes still fixed on me. And also his hand.

"Risu…" his lip formed my name once more.

"Naruto? What's wrong? If you don't let my hand go I can't sit." He finally let my hand go. I quickly sit at my seat. All day long I had been trying avoid meeting his eyes. My heart thumped like crazy. It was so uncomfortable. What is this feeling?

"Oi…, Kiddo, your ramen will get cold!" I get startled by a light tap on my shoulder.

"Huh?! Oh, Kakashi, what's wrong?"

He sighed and closed his book.

"What's wrong with you? You have been absent minded since this morning…"

I blinked a few times and tried to look as innocent as I could.

"Nothing's wrong…" I shook my head.

He narrowed his eye but eventually he gave up, "Just finish your ramen fast so we can continue our training…"

"Yes, sir…"

**Kakashi P.o.V**

She was strange but today she had been acting stranger. She kept being absent minded since she came home from the academy. When I asked her, she didn't look like she want to talk about it, so I wouldn't try to force her. I would listen when she wanted me to.

"Kakashi, what should I do today?" she smiled happily to me. She was that happy to train? She was strange…

I scratched the back of my head, "Okay, show me again your shadow clone…"

She did the hand sign and liked yesterday a clone that looked exactly like herself. Okay. A clone must looked like it maker but _her_ clone was on another level. It liked she didn't make a clone but make her another self. I wanted to try her clone.

"Risu, no matter what happen don't undo your clone until I say you can…" I said before started attacking her clone. And just I thought, it wouldn't disappear just like the other clone. Usually when a clone was attacked it would disappear just as fast but her clone. As long as she held it, it wouldn't disappear. I stopped attacking it, I was afraid that she would take its damage.

"Okay you can release it…"

She made the clone disappear but nothing happened to her.

"Why did you attack it, Kakashi?" she asked me.

I sighed, she really was sharped. "Actually your clone interests me. It just different from another clone I had ever seen. It wasn't like clone at all more like you have made another you…"

"But, isn't clone another you?" she asked innocently. I chuckled lightly. She could be cute too sometimes.

"In general way, yes it is. But in a specific way, no. Normal clone jutsu just liked an illusion, the next level is clone jutsu with the nature element added in it. But just like the first one, it is just an imitation. I still doubt it but I think your clone has a unique thing. In some ways you look like you make it alive…" I explained to her and suddenly her facial expression just changed. She looked uncomfortable.

"What's the matter?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. Kakashi, can we study another thing? Like using the weapon?" She took some shurikens and tried to throw it almost hitting me in the process.

"Hey, be careful… Hold it in this way…" I showed her the right way to held it. I also taught her how to use the other ninja's weapon. The good thing was she learned it quiet fast so I could end the training that day faster than yesterday.

"No… I still couldn't stand properly on the rope…" she pouted when I told her to call it a day. I laughed. She still wanted to continue trying although she had bruise all over after falling for the hundredth time. She reminded me of my very best friend it made me hurt.

"Enough for today, Kiddo… I don't want the neighbor thought that I abuse you or any other bad things just because you had so many bruises. Come on Risu…" I gave her my hand that she took after some long pause. We walked to my house in silent that night. I glanced at her, looked like she had adapted on her new life.

"You can discuss with me if you have problem, you know?" I said unconsciously. Then there was a really long awkward silent.

"_Stupid Kakashi… What are you saying?! It just so not you…_" I complained silently.

"Thank you, Kakashi…" she tighten her grip.

Her small voice gave me quite a shocked. "Anytime…" I replied with a smile of course she couldn't see it because I hid it behind my mask.

**Risu P.o.V**

Since he told me about my clone, I had this guilty feeling. Yes. I know. I lied to him. But, I just couldn't tell him. My parents told me that I should never tell my ability to anyone except if I really believe in them. Not like I didn't believe in Kakashi. I really was in his debt, he gave me food, clothes, shelter and also he was there when I thought I was alone. In another way, I had already thought of Kakashi as my family.

But. No. It wasn't the right time to tell him. I would tell him. But not now. I was afraid he would change his attitude toward me if I told him.

And now we walked to his house in this very uncomfortable silent.

"You can discuss with me if you have problem, you know?" he said to me suddenly. I got shocked. Did he read my mind? I took a glance at him, he looked a bit embarrassed by his own words. I tighten my grip.

"Thank you, Kakashi…" I replied. "_I will tell you when I'm ready…_" I added in my mind.

I really meant it when I thanked him. I think, he was the reason I could smile now and then.


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 : The Test! Naruto Dissapeared… with The Forbidden Scroll?!**

**Risu P.o.V**

2 weeks passed even faster than I thought it would be. Fortunately, I think I had had enough training from Kakashi. He even said that I would pass the test with a breeze. Hope he wasn't lying to me.

"Then I will be going now Kakashi…" I said after finishing my breakfast. He was improving in cooking this several weeks. At least now what I ate wasn't coal anymore.

When I almost went out of the house I heard Kakashi's voice.

"Good luck…"

I smiled.

"Thanks a lot, Kakashi…" I screamed in reply.

"Risu-chan, morning…" Naruto greeted me from his usual place when he came early, which is very rarely, a swing on the academy playground. From there he could observe the other kids that were waiting for the test with their parents.

"Naruto, morning…"

He saw the other kids with sad eyes made me wondered why…

"Your parents don't come?" his voice made me snapped from my thought.

Oh yeah, Naruto also didn't know about my condition.

"They can't" I said with a sad smile. I think he realized it. He suddenly gave full attention to me.

"Why?"

I got silent for a while. Should I tell him or shouldn't I?

"They can't. They just can't though they want to…" I answered. I knew it was a really ambiguous answer. I shot him a plead look so he wouldn't ask for further explanation. Looked like he understood it, he observed the other kids again. Seeing him like that made me sad. He must have a reason to have that longing expression.

"Ting… Tong…" the academy bell rang loudly. The test would start soon. I got nervous suddenly.

"Come on, Risu…" Naruto held my hand and dragged me to the class.

Iruka started to call our name one by one. It made me more nervous. And then he called my name.

"Amaterasu Risu"

I realized that my hand was sweating. A lot if I may add.

"Don't worry. You will pass for sure… Good luck" Naruto whispered to me.

I lost my nervousness just by hearing Naruto's calm voice. "Thanks a lot… Good luck to you too…"

Iruka brought me to the room next to the class room. There behind a long table sit some teachers beside Iruka. I barely recognized them except Iruka and Mizuki. For your information, I didn't like this Mizuki-sensei. At first I thought he was a good teacher, but for some reason I just found whatever he did always smell fishy. Since then I had tried to avoid him whenever I could. And today too, he had that too suspicious smile on his face. I hope he didn't plan any strange thing.

"Risu, made at least 3 clones and you will pass…" Iruka told me.

I gasped at the content of the test. Why should it be to make a clone why they didn't do some shuriken throwing, or anything.

"Risu?"

I sighed. Then I do the hand signed.

Tiger.

Boar.

Ox.

And the last one. Dog.

3 clones stood next to me. I sighed in relieve. Thank God that I trained to make more than 1 clone _without_ using my second chakra.

"Great… You pass…" Iruka said to me. I could sense his pure happiness and gratefulness in his words. He was a good teacher.

I made the 3 clones disappear then took a headband. I took the blue one because it matched most of my clothes color. Actually I had a dilemma to choose between the blue and black one.

"Congratulation, Risu…" Mizuki sensei said to me.

"Mnh…" I bowed my head slightly without looking at him at all. Then I went out of the test room.

I gripped my headband tightly. "Kakashi must be happy to see me with the headband. At least he won't complain to me that I waste his time…" I mumbled. I just need to wait for Naruto. He must be nervous, seeing his last name started with 'U' and it was after that gloomy Uchiha.

I sat on the swing that Naruto usually sit on. I got bored waiting for him. Many kids have gone out of the Academy and were fetched by their parents. Both of them have that happy face, somehow I felt a little lonely. I shook my head in attempt to shrug that stupid thought.

"I have friends here and also Kakashi too and Grandpa…" I said to myself.

"What's wrong, baka?" I almost fell from the swing when I heard a low voice from behind me. Fortunately, a strong hand held me tight before I fell flatly on the ground.

"Thank.. Kyaaa" before I could finish my thanks I was pulled into standing position. "Uchiha Sasuke?"

He smirked. I immediately tried to loosen his grip on my hand. But he just tightened it every time I tried.

"Let me go, Uchiha!" I said plainly. He really started to annoy me now.

"What if I say No?" he said coolly. Maybe his fan girls would faint now, but not me. He was the type I would try to avoid at all cost. He was just too full of himself sometimes. And he mocked Naruto, I hate this part of him the most. No one could insult my friend.

"I have warned you, Uchiha…" I growled then I kicked him in the part where every boy would hate to be kicked.

"Aowh, damn you Risu…" he complained.

"Serves you right!" I shouted while running away from him. I sighed. My plan to wait for Naruto was ruined by that annoying Uchiha.

"I will just go home and tell Kakashi about the test…" I mumbled.

**Sasuke P.o.V**

I sighed. She was annoying. Why should I approach her in the first place?!

But, her face when she looked at the other kids attracted me to approach her. I didn't know the reason. Maybe because her expression that time was the same as what I felt that time too. The feeling of yearning. The feeling of loneliness.

I just have a feeling that she was also in the situation that was almost the same like me. I even didn't know why I thought like that. I just felt it. And it made me couldn't leave her alone. Though, I knew this girl didn't like me. Not like I had taken a liking on her or anything like that. Argh! She made me confuse now.

"_Just forget about that baka-girl…_" I thought.

**Kakashi P.o.V**

I looked at the clock once more. It had been 3 p.m. and Risu still hadn't gone home. Usually when the test finished you could go home immediately but why that girl still hadn't come?!

I tried to distract myself by reading Icha Icha Paradise but I just couldn't concentrate myself. In the end I closed my book and decided to look for that little girl. But then I heard my door being opened.

"Kakashi…" I felt relieved when I heard her voice but I hid it of course.

"Kakashi… Kakashi! Guess what?!" she started. By the look on her face it looked like she passed the test smoothly.

"I PASS!"

Right?

I patted her head. "Congratulation, Risu… You have work hard." I smiled to her. Then she hugged me.

"Thank you, Dad…" I got shocked by her word.

"Can I call you like that? At least for now…" she said softly, I could hear loneliness in her voice. Something must have happened.

"Anytime you want…" I replied to her then patted her head lightly. I couldn't deny it. At first I didn't really like this girl. But now, because of her I didn't feel that lonely anymore. The loneliness after I lost my father, my teacher and my companies. She filled it for me even without she realized it.

But suddenly I heard a knock on my door. I told Risu to stay hidden, in the living room.

I opened the door just to see Mizuki, one of chunin that taught at the academy.

"What's wrong?"

He looked worried but there was something more hidden in his expression now, something darker and must be a bad news.

"Naruto… That Kyuubi boy ran away with the forbidden scroll.." he said. "Hokage-sama had ordered us to search him and drag him back to the village."

"_What?! But how could that trouble maker found out about the place? It should have been a top secret… What a bother…"_ I sighed.

"Okay… I will join the search." I replied plainly. Somewhat I found out that Mizuki hadn't told me the entire story. But I would just find it myself.

"Thank you, Kakashi…" he said before he jumped to the roof and ran to wherever it was I didn't really care.

"Kakashi, what's wrong? What's happening to Naruto?" Risu suddenly asked me. "And Kyuubi?"

I think she had known what a Kyuubi was. The Juubi was well-known on the entire land, so she must have at least heard about it.

"Do you remember when I told you about the forbidden scroll?"

She nodded.

"Your friend has taken it and run away from the village with it…"

Her eyes widened.

"No way! Naruto won't do something like that… There must be some misunderstanding here…"

I patted her head.

"Don't worry… I also think there are something strange here." I did the hand sign to call my dog squad. "Lock the door and don't let any stranger in. Pakkun will take care of you. I'll be back as fast as I could…"

She opened her mouth to protest but I didn't let her.

"Stay here, Risu…" I said now more like an order.

Fortunately she nodded her head.

**Risu P.o.V**

I waited until I couldn't see him anymore then I took the door key.

"What are you doing, Kiddo?" Pakkun asked me. I think he had started to see my plan.

"Please, Pakkun just this once… You can tell Kakashi later, but let me search for my friend…" I said while locking the door then shoved the key into my pocket. I had packed some shuriken and kunai into my pocket and also some bandages.

Pakkun sighed.

"Kakashi will kill me for sure if something happen…" he complained then start sniffing around.

"Thanks a lot, Pakkun…" I said with teary eyes. I already had this bad feeling since this afternoon when Naruto just wouldn't show up. And now this incident happened.

"_What the hell was in your head Naruto… Please don't do any reckless thing…_" I said quietly.

"This way, Kiddo…"

Then we started running.

With Pakkun lead, we arrived in a forest not far from the village gate. We ran under the moonlight quietly until suddenly Pakkun told me to stop.

"Ssht…" he said and pointed to the abandoned house in the middle of forest. There I could see Naruto with a big scroll on his back and also Iruka and Mizuki on the tree. Iruka had a lot of scratch on his body and that Mizuki had lost his usual fake friendly face. Now I could see all the malice he had. How evil he was…

"After what happen in the village 12 years ago, there is a rule in the village…" Mizuki said.

"A rule?" Naruto asked. He looked confuse.

"But Naruto…" Mizuki continued while Iruka had that shocked expression on his face. "Only you can't know about the rule…"

"Only me?! What's the rule?" Naruto asked, his voice became louder he almost screamed.

"STOP IT, MIZUKI…" Iruka shouted now.

But Mizuki continued, "That rule is, we can't tell you who you really are…"

Naruto eyes widened in confuse. I think I knew where this conversation would go. I couldn't believe that Naruto…

"Because you are the 9 tails fox that killed many people in Konoha 12 years ago…"

I still shocked when I heard the fact though I had predicted it. Naruto's face had become paler. His face was obvious, he didn't want to believe it, me neither. He was far too warm and too kind to be the Kyuubi.

"Stop!" Iruka cried in desperate attempt.

"You even killed Iruka's parent…" Mizuki said in cold voice, "The villagers didn't tell you the truth. Don't you feel strange why they hate you so much? This is why… They hate you because you are the 9 Tailed Demon Fox…"

Naruto muttered something but I couldn't hear it. He must be sad.

"Nobody will ever accept you… Even Iruka hate you so much" Mizuki continued. I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to give that teacher a punch.

"Take it easy, Kiddo… We can't… Not yet, so keep your cool." Pakkun said though he already gritted his teeth. "This teacher has disobeyed the rule."

Then Mizuki suddenly took his big shuriken behind his back.

"Go to Hell!" he screamed while throwing it, aiming at Naruto. He really wanted to kill Naruto.

"No…." I screamed. I didn't care. I had to save him. I shielded Naruto leaving my back open. If I got hit by that thing, it would be easy for my blood line limit to heal it. But for sure they would found out about me and it wasn't a good thing. But I didn't care.

"Get down, Risu, Naruto…"

I just got down as I was told too. I shut my eyes tightly. Then I felt a cold drip on my shoulder. I opened my eyes slowly and saw Iruka just above us. His injury was even worse than before. His blood was dripping.

"Why?" Naruto's voice trembled as some Iruka's blood dripped on his face.

"Because we are the same." Iruka started as a flow of hot tears fell on his cheek to Naruto's and my face. "Since my parents died, nobody likes me nor accepts me. Because I'm not brilliant, I could only do foolish thing. I hope everyone would notice me, but since I am a fool I keep on doing stupid thing."

I felt my eyes became hot. Naruto and Iruka, both of them had a really sad and painful past. I hope I could become their power. I wanted to support them.

"It's so painful. Naruto you must feel lonely and painful like me. I'm sorry, Naruto, If I did better you wouldn't feel this sad. I'm sorry…" Iruka continued.

Then I heard an irritating laugh, Mizuki's evil laugh. "Stupid! Iruka will hate you forever because you killed his parents. The reason he talked so much is just to take the book!"

I swipe the tears on my cheek. I seriously wanted to kick this teacher.

"Damn…" I turned to Naruto as he shoved both me and Iruka aside and started running deep into the wood.

"Naruto!" Iruka shouted. I wanted to heal him, but I think this wasn't the right time. I stood up and ran toward Naruto. Pakkun joined me when we were deep enough into the wood.

"What were you thinking, Kiddo?! You could die jumping out like that!" He scolded me. I shook my head.

"No. I would survive with just being stabbed by that. But thanks for worrying, Pakkun." I smiled to him, "Can you search for Naruto. It would be better if we found him and stay close to him now. He looked so sad before."

Pakkun nodded his head and started sniffing the air. "Follow me!"

We leapt from some trees until I saw a familiar orange jumpsuit behind a big tree. Pakkun stopped, "Go there, Kiddo, and don't get into too much troubles!" I nodded as I jumped down.

"Naruto…" I called out to him. At first he almost threw a kunai at me, but the he calmed down.

"Risu chan…" He said, I could hear a hint of sadness in his voice. I hugged him tightly. He stiffened but then he got more relax before he hugged me back.

"Why, Naruto?" We immediately broke our hug. Naruto and I peeked from behind the tree and found Iruka and… another Naruto?

"Why do you know it isn't me?" A big smoke cover him and Iruka changed into Mizuki.

"It's because I am not Naruto." The fake Naruto changed into Iruka.

Mizuki grinned evilly, "I know it. Why do you want to protect the murderer of your parents?!"

"I won't give you the scroll!" Iruka's eyes were so firm.

"You're a fool!" Mizuki screamed like a psychopath, "What Naruto thought is the same as me. If I learned all the arts in the scroll then I could do everything I want to do! It's impossible for Naruto not to use the evil fox's power."

Iruka smiled bitterly, "You are right…"

Both I and Naruto were shock to hear Iruka agreed to that bastard Mizuki.

"See…" Naruto said weakly with obvious betrayed feeling in it, "Even in Iruka's sensei heart, he doesn't accept me at all…" I gripped his hand. Something must be wrong here. Iruka wasn't someone like that! He just couldn't betray Naruto! He must never!

"Maybe the evil fox will do it…" Iruka continued, "But Naruto is different. That guy, I think he is a brilliant student. He always does everything with all his heart. He knows the human's pain so he isn't the evil fox. He is Naruto Uzumaki, a ninja from Konohagakure!"

I felt a tear dropped on my hand. I looked up just to see Naruto cried silently. I smiled. Then out of the blue, Naruto swept his tear and stood up.

"Let's go help Iruka sensei, Risu" I nodded my head.

The thing happening after that seems like a dream to me. Naruto did a hand sign for Kage bunshin jutsu, but instead a normal amount of chakra I felt a monstrous huge chakra flowing out of him. Then a large number of shadows clone appeared. Naruto and his clones punched Mizuki till he passed out. While Iruka saw Naruto in awe I quickly gave him some of my chakra secretly on his fatal wounded so his life won't be in danger anymore.

"Let's go home, Kiddo, before Kakashi found out we slipped out without his permission…" Pakkun appeared out of some bushes shocking me. I nodded reluctantly. I still wanted to be with Naruto and Iruka, both of them reminded me of my family. But I don't want to take the risk. If Kakashi found out I broke the promise he would punish me for sure. The worst case he could kick me out of his house.

"Okay, let's go home…" I looked back once again and smiled. Iruka was giving Naruto his head band. Then that's mean Naruto has also sucesfully graduated. They hugged each other happily. I overheard that Iruka will treat Naruto on ramen. I smiled. Maybe I could ask Kakashi to treat me too.


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 : Two Sasukes?!**

**Risu P.o.V**

"Kakashi… Kakashi…" I looked everywhere but I couldn't find him anywhere. Even when I peeked into his room, he wasn't there. Where did he go this early in the morning? And he didn't even tell me anything… Was he still mad because I asked him to treat me to Ramen and ended up eating 5 bowls? And I thought I have controlled myself well for not ordering more than 10 bowls…

"KAKASHIIII?!"

Lazily I walked up the stair to sit on some empty chair. Luckily there are still many empty seats this morning, or it just because I came too early.

"Risu chan…" Kiba greeted me excitedly. I greeted him back not so excited though. Being unable to find Kakashi this morning has successfully decreased my mood. From the corner of my eyes I could see a cute girl with beautiful violet eyes. I quickly approached their seat before grabbing Kiba.

"Who is that Kiba kun?" I whispered to him, "Your girlfriend?" I added teasingly making his white cheek became pink shade now.

"N-No-no! She is just…" He trailed off unable to finish his sentence.

"Oow…" I gave him a meaningful grin before giving him a 'good luck' pat on the shoulder.

"Hi! I'm Risu… Amaterasu Risu…" I smiled at the cute black haired girl. She kind of flinch from my sudden greeting. But thankfully she didn't run away or anything…

"I…I-I'm Hinata…H-Hyuuga HInata…" She stuttered a bit, but it just made her look cuter. Her name was cute and beautiful too. Toward the sun. Sun, huh? Maybe we could be a friend because her name has some connection with sun and my family had something with sun so… Okay. I know it was stupid but it certainly would be great to have a friend as cute as her though…

I wonder if Kakashi would like someone cuter like Hinata to take in rather than me… I hope I could be a cute girl like her too. But I doubt Kakashi or Naruto would see me as cute if I stutter like that.

"Hinata chan… Can I call you like that? You can call me Risu chan like the other too! Yoroshiku ne! (Nice to meet you!)" I offered my hand for her to shake. She looked between me and my hand for several times before shakily shaking my hand. *Sigh* She was so cute… If I were a boy, I would fall for her just like Kiba.

"K-kochira kozo…(Nice to meet you too…)" She smiled at me. Wow! She also had such a cute smile.

"Can I sit here?" I pointed at the sit beside her. Hinata looked at the sit and then to Kiba who sat beside her. Kiba only shrugged his shoulder like telling her 'up to you' with his casual behavior. Not long after that, Hinata nodded her head though. I immediately sit happily. It was great to make more same gender friends for sure…

As I sit and started to get bored I looked around. Maybe I could find the other too. I looked at the front seat and found another boy with the same hair and eye color as Hinata, maybe they were related? I looked some more and found Chouji and Shikamaru chatting, though mostly Chouji was the one who did the talking and Shikamaru just replied him boredly. Wonder where were Naruto and that damn Uchiha, and Sakura too…

I looked around some more, this time I observed the sit behind me. On one of the seat behind I found both Naruto and the annoying Uchiha had sat side by side. I wondered when he came and why I hadn't realized it before… And why did he sit beside him?! Well… Whatever… I stood up and walked to his seat.

"Morning, Naruto!" I greeted him, happy with the fact that he wore the same head band that I wore today.

He unconsciously touched his head band and smiled sweetly at me. "Morning, Risu chan!"

I was glad that his voice wasn't the sad and betrayed voice I heard last night. "It's great that you pass too, Naruto!"

Naruto pointed at his blue head band, "This is just the start, Risu chan… I will become the greatest hokage one day!" He said proudly.

Seeing his usual cheerful self, I kind of wondered whether last night was just a nightmare. But the small scratches on Naruto's face and the faint red in his eyes were enough evidences that last night was real. That Mizuki was a bastard teacher that tricked his student to do some badass thing on his behalf. That Iruka was the best teacher ever. That Naruto was a jinchuuriki and a kyubii on top of it…

"You'll surely be a great hokage one day, Naruto…" Naruto's eyes widen hearing my words and I think I saw him blushing a bit.

"Risu chan…" he started, but his word was cut short as another loud commotion could be heard just in front of the class room's door. I could see two girls currently fighting who got into the classroom first. Both the pink and blonde haired girl claimed to enter the classroom first and I think their shouting wouldn't stop in the near future…

"I'll go back to my seat then, Naruto…" I waved at Naruto as I get back to my seat beside Hinata and Kiba. From my seat I could see Naruto tried to wave at Sakura, gratefully she was waving back at him or so I think.

I found out soon after that that she was actually waving at the gloomy Uchiha sitting beside Naruto. Seriously, why couldn't they see how great Naruto was rather than that gloomy and emitting-evil-aura Uchiha.

Both Sakura and that blonde girl called Ino shoved Naruto aside and begun sweet talking Uchiha. Not long after that they have fought as to who would sit beside whom they so called 'Sasuke-kun'…

From the side of the newly created crowd of girls I could see Naruto was currently gritting his teeth. His fist was white from clenching it too hard. O-oh… Don't tell me he was trying to challenge that Uchiha. Better to stop him from doing anything stupid again…

I walked to the back seat but as I walked, I saw the most hilarious and shocking thing I would ever see. Before I could reach the raven haired boy seat, Naruto had crawled to the top of the table and squatted on the table, both their eyes were on the same level. The next thing, everything moved very slowly. Suddenly a boy who sat in front of them accidentally pushed Naruto and you could imagine what happened next. Both their lips were locked and they had the funniest and the most hilarious expression ever. I just hope I could have something to capture it. Too bad I don't have any camera in my possession at that time.

Like before, Naruto was beaten to pulp by the girls. Sakura and Ino was the maddest among the other girls I think. I quickly came to his side and desperately tried to stop them from punching Naruto so he could cease from the universe. Though, no matter what I couldn't help Naruto from getting more wounds on his face.

"Are you okay, Naruto?" I observed his face. It was blue here and there.

Naruto smiled goofily and shook his head, "Don't worry, Risu chan… Just go back to your seat, Iruka sensei is coming…"

I gave Naruto a quick glance before sighing, "Okay then… But come with me after the class… I'll fix it for you…" Naruto nodded his head and gave me a grateful smile.

I almost turned back but remembering something important that I hadn't said to him. I took both his hand and stared directly at his beautiful blue clear eyes, "Congratulations on passing the test, Naruto!"

He looked taken aback by my congratulatory but soon he got back his composure and thanked me back, "Thanks a lot, Risu chan…"

I came back to my seat with a happy mood. Seeing the normally behavior Naruto certainly was better than seeing him in depression like yesterday. I hope I didn't have to see him crying like yesterday anymore...

I sat on my seat as I saw Iruka walked into the class room, his hand full with papers and book. Yesterday, Kakashi had said that today I would hear from my homeroom teacher about the team I would work with until I could be a better and independent ninja in the future. Each team would also get a jounin level ninja, the same level as Kakashi I think, to be the team leader and teach us more about ninja. I wondered who would be my team mate and what kind of jounin level ninja would be my team leader… Would he be stronger and cooler than Kakashi?

I kinda hope I would be in the same team as Hinata or Sakura or even better Naruto…

But I would never expect to get the team I was in now…

I sighed for the umpteenth time that day. I would never ever expect to have such a team…

"Are you okay, Risu chan?" I nodded my head at the blonde boy. I glanced at the pink haired girl currently in some state of daze. I was super glad and grateful that both Naruto and Sakura were on my team, but why the heck should that gloomy Uchiha on the same team too?! Shouldn't this be a three man team, so why did only team seven have four members unlike the other team?!

I glanced again at Sakura, she was so happy with the fact that Sasuke was in the same team as her and, oh, look, she even had started boasting about it to that Ino girl. *Sigh* I kind of wonder if I just could change to Kiba and Hinata's team… Could grandpa help me this time?

"Risu chan…"

I jumped up startled by the sudden tap on my shoulder and immediately looked around to find a pair of green eyes looking at me. "S-Sakura chan… Don't startle me like that…" I protested though she only giggled as the response.

"You have been sighing non-stop, but I think I know why… Seriously why do we have to be on the same team as that annoying Naruto… If only it was only me, you and Sasuke kun it would be perfect" She said dreamily.

Well. That was the first time I absolutely disagree with Sakura, but I just let it slide afraid to hurt her feeling that actually the one I felt annoying wasn't Naruto but her _Sasuke kun…_

"Let's go outside too, Risu chan…" Sakura gestured to the class door. At that moment only that I realized that the only ones left in the class were me and Sakura. I smiled to her. It was kind of her to not leave me behind. Seriously, if only she stopped fangirl-ing that annoying Uchiha, she would be perfect as she was beautiful and kind too… But, oh, well, no one is perfect, right?

"Risu chan?" Sakura called me again which I responded with a smile.

"Okay…" I stood up from my seat and immediately followed the pink haired girl.

It was great talking with her, but the absence of both Naruto and that Uchiha kind of worried me, so in the end we split up. Sakura went to the park while I decided to explore the school, maybe they were still inside.

Or so I thought… No matter where I searched I couldn't find them anywhere. In the end I joined Shikamaru and his team mates idling around. It kind of ruins my mood even further. The blonde girl, Ino, kept complaining why the hell she was on this team of her and saying how lucky I was to be on the same team as '_sasuke-kun'_… Argh! Just take him then, I couldn't care less about it…

"Hey, isn't that, Naruto?" Shikamaru's sudden remark stop me from strangling the blonde girl, only mind strangling though. I looked at where he was pointing at and found the usual blonde tan boy crawling inside the school from a window which Sasuke was currently leaning on.

_What was Naruto thinking?_

"What the hell is that trouble maker thinking? Of course Sasuke kun will teach him a lesson…" Ino hissed folding her arms in front of her chest.

"See…" She exclaimed as the four of us saw Sasuke leapt off from the window and went to somewhere I would never care. I immediately left Shikamaru 's team and immediately ran off to find Naruto.

Seriously, why should he challenge the gloomy Uchiha when he knew he didn't stand a chance…

Well, I didn't expect to find this person inside the room where Naruto supposed to be though…

"What the hell are you doing here, Uchiha?" I glared at the struggling ravenette. Both his hands were tied tightly while his mouth were plastered shut.

Why? Why was he here? Wasn't he just leapt off to… I don't know, I don't care actually… Thinking about that will just be a waste of time. I should just go find Naruto…

"Hey, where do you think you are going, Risu?"

I yelped feeling a cold touch on my right arm and immediately shoving it knowing who the owner of that ice cold hand was. "Go away, Uchiha!" I hissed trying to run away, but the annoying ravenette kept blocking my way preventing me from going away from him.

"By the way, do you see that teme, Risu?" He asked casually while shoving the loosen rope on his hand.

I narrowed my eyes seriously pissed now, "Don't 'Risu, Risu' me like you know me*!" I shouted. He looked taken aback by my shout just now. I tried to use the moment to slip away from him, but it wasn't as easy as I thought it would be. Easily he gripped my hand and slammed me to the wall.

His dark blue eyes stared directly at my green ones, both his hands conveniently blocking all my ways to escape. "Why I couldn't when Naruto and the other could?"

I gulped not liking how close his face was to mine, "I-I-It just you can't!" I barked both my eyes glaring at him.

The annoying ravenette only sighed before letting me go. "Then do you see that damn teme?" He asked once again.

"If you mean 'NARUTO' I haven't seen him…" I grumbled putting more force when I said Naruto's name since he kept calling Naruto with name…

Now the Uchiha was looking as pissed as I was to him. Both of us was interlocked in some glaring contest where the first one to flinch was supposed to be the loser. And I absolutely didn't want to lose from him.

Though, not long after that, the ravenette suddenly sighed and shoved me aside. "What a kid…" he sighed before opening the door but he stopped before stepping outside and looked at me once again, "You better not be a bother to me…"He said coldly. I froze from his sudden change of voice. I didn't expect him to be able to be this threatening.

"*Sigh* that trouble-maker should be enough of a drag and to get another…" He mumbled clear enough for me to hear.

"WHAT DI YOU SAY, DAMN UCHIHA?!" I shouted but I think he ignored me as he kept walking leaving me alone.

I sighed. Well. He could do anything he want, I would just find Naruto…

The corridor I currently walking were quiet and it kind of creepy without the usual laugh and talking sound of children in the afternoon. I looked outside one of the window. The sky was starting to change in color, some orange started to slip into the clear blue sky. And the wind started to become chilly too.

Should I just go home now? I don't have important business with Naruto, but I just worried something would happen to him especially seeing that scene before where he tried to make a sneak attack on Sasuke but ended up being the one beaten up… But why did the one I found before was Sasuke instead of Naruto? Don't tell me…

I walked some more along the long corridor searching for the presence of blonde boy in orange jump suit and always frowning raven haired boy in blue. Luckily, I found the damn Uchiha,—was it consider lucky? Yeah, at least this time I don't need to explore the whole school— He was looking outside the window with a scary smirk plastered on his face. Sneakily I walked behind him and tried to look at what he was currently looking. Outside the window, I could see a perfect view of the park, or to be exact I could see two people sitting and almost kissing. The girl was Sakura and the boy was, wait! WAIT! I didn't see it wrong, did I?!

I rubbed my eyes and blinked several times but the boy trying to kiss Sakura was still the same as before…

"Wha— Why?" I looked from the boy outside to Sasuke beside me. Why were there two Sasukes?!

The Sasuke beside me sigh and once again shoved me aside, "It must be that teme… What the heck was he trying to do?" The ravenette frown got deeper and he walked away. I think he was trying to go down and beat the hell out of his imposter.

Was it seriously Naruto?! Why did he try to disguise as Sasuke? And why did he try to kiss Sakura?

My heart tightened when the image of Naruto and Sakura kissing appeared in my mind. I immediately looked back again to the window to find only the pink haired girl but Sasuke's imposter was nowhere to be seen…

Oh my God! Where did you go again, Naruto?!

I ran down the stair and when I finally arrived on the first floor, a loud noise stopped me from running outside. Instinctively I hid behind the wall and looked at the source of the voice. I smiled when I finally could see the blonde boy again after frantically running around searching for him.

"Wh-why are you here, Sasuke?!" Naruto stammered shocked to see Sasuke stood before him.

"You should know that we were taught how to escape from rope. It's a basic thing, teme…" Sasuke sighed.

Naruto looked even shocker hearing that, but not for long since he suddenly jumped up and did the hand sign for the kage bunshin no jutsu and tried to attack Sasuke.

"Like I would fall for the same trick twice…" Sasuke commented preparing to attack Naruro with another jutsu.

I looked with excitement in my eyes. If Naruto could beat that damn Uchiha here then I would brag about it tomorrow for him. It certainly would change everybody opinion about Naruto.

But the fight didn't last long as Naruto suddenly instead of beating the ravenette he ran away toward the direction of toilet. I looked confusedly at the Naruto and his shadow clones fighting to get into the toilet.

"Oh well… What would I expect…" I sighed as I walked toward Naruto and started scolding him to release his kage bunshin before he could embarrass himself even further.

"Thanks Risu chan…" Naruto said after he got out of the toilet. It certainly took some time before he finally went out of the toilet and looked a bit better.

"What did you eat today, Naruto?" I asked him worried that he got a food poison.

"Nothing special…" He started, "Just instant ramen and milk…"

"Both still newly bought?" I narrowed my eyes as he started to break out in cold sweat.

"I-I think I bought the milk 2 weeks ago… So I think I would finish it today before it goes bad…"

I sighed. It must be that milk that made him had this severe stomachache. "Let's go to the drug store and bought a medicine for your stomach, Naruto…"

"Y-you don't have to, Risu chan… I can go by myself…" He stuttered. His face was red. Did he have a fever too?

I put my forehead on his trying to measure his temperature but the blonde boy suddenly shoved me. I looked at him in confusion, but his cheek got even redder in color.

"S-Sayonara( Good bye), Risu chan!" He screamed running away leaving me still on my butt on the floor.

What's wrong with him?


End file.
